NOTICE ME CAPTAIN
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: Pagi ini SMA Teiko di gemparkan dengan munculnya sosok makhluk perawan berambut abu. Haizakii Insyaf! WHAT? #NijiHai DEMI DEWA gak bisa bikin summary baca aja deh/ngesot


**Notice Me, kapten!**

Diamond Crystal White  
.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
.

Cast :  
.

Shougo Haizaki  
.

Shuuzo Nijimura

* * *

.  
.

Pagi ini SMA Teiko di gemparkan dengan munculnya sosok makhluk perawan dengan surai keabuan yang sebut saja namanya Haizaki Shougo ( 17th) bukan nama samaran lo ini asli 100%.  
Rambutnya yang biasa acak-acakan kini tertata rapi ,wangi habis di salon semalaman. Kemeja birunya yang biasanya berantakan pun sekarang terlihat di kancingkan rapi lengkap beserta dasinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya butek kini terlihat bersinar karena gosokan sabun 5 jam.  
Blazer putih yang biasanya hanya di gantung , hari ini dia pakai secara benar.

Haizaki berjalan riang dengan senyuman mengembang dari sudut bibirnya menambah kesan ngeri orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bukan berarti karena Haizaki tidak manis hanya saja itu terlihat tidak normal seperti biasanya. Semua orang menatapnya bahkan Kacamata Midorima langsung pecah melihat perubahan Haizaki secara tiba-tiba.  
Midorima berharap hari ini Oha-asa berpihak padanya dan dia tidak mengalami kesialan karena melihat kejadian langka ini. Aomine dan Kise saling pandang heran, karena kepo mereka sudah di luar batas kewajaran mereka berdua mencoba menghampirinya.  
.

" Haizaki-kun, apa kau baik -baik saja ssu?" ucap Kise ketika Haizaki berpapasan dengannya. Di lihatnya penampilan Haizaki dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.  
.

Haizaki yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai pria bersurai kuning mirip t## itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.  
.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Ryouta " Haizaki tersenyum dan tidak lupa memberikan kedipan matanya yang menurutnya manis tapi horror bagi Kise. Kise langsung muntah di tempat melihatnya.  
.

" Aominecchi tolong aku ssu, aku tidak kuat melihatnya" Kise menangis kearah Aomine sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar bahkan tidak peduli jika lalat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Haizaki langsung pergi meninggalkan semuanya dan fokus pada tujuannya. Tujuannya tak lain adalah N-I-J-I-M-U-R-A.  
.

Kalian pasti berfikir mengapa tiba-tiba Haizaki berubah sikap. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu dia menerima _wangsit_ dari Momoi Satsuki. Haizaki bertanya pada Momoi tentang bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian sang kapten pelangi. Dan cara yang diberikan Momoi adalah dengan merubah sikap Haizaki yang dulunya mirip preman pasar menjadi siswa teladan. Akhirnya jadilah seperti yang kalian lihat.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya Haizaki menaruh rasa pada Kapten Basket Teiko Nijimura Shuuzo. Selama ini Haizaki selalu membuat masalah hanya untuk menarik mata Nijimura, tetapi bukannya di perhatikan namun Haizaki malah sering di pukul sampai babak belur. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur Haizaki tidak keberatan akan itu, baginya pukulan dari sang kapten pertanda bahwa sang kapten mencintainya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Haizaki berfikir kalau cara itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Haizaki galau selama 1 minggu dan mau tidak mau mencobanya juga.

" Ah- kemana si Monyong? aku udah dandan ganteng seperti ini kalau sampai dia kagak notice gua lagi bakal gua potong anunya"

cerocos Haizaki kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya di buat klimis se klimis klimisnya. Minyak wangi hasil nyolong milik sang kakak satu botol sengaja dia habiskan untuk menunjang penampilannya hari ini. Haizaki melirik sekitar mencari sang pujaan hati yang entah berada dimana.  
Matanya terhenti di depan kelas 3C , sosok yang dicari sekarang tepat berada di depan ruangan kelasnya sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku.  
.

 _Kebetulan sekali kesempatanku.  
._

Haizaki melihat kaca merapikan penampilannya kembali. Dengan semangat 45 berjalan menuju tempat sang kapten berada. Baru saja Haizaki melangkah mendekat kearah Nijimura tiba-tiba Akashi muncul dari arah lain dan mengajak bicara Nijimura. Dengan berat hati Haizaki yang malang bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas Nijimura. Haizaki menggaruk –garuk tembok dengan kesal. Haizaki mengintip dan berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka.  
.

" Cebol sialan, dia selalu mengganggu " gumamnya lirih sambil menahan kekesalan.  
.

Bagi Haizaki Akashi adalah saingan terberatnya dalam mengejar cinta Nijimura. Haizaki memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa menganggap Akashi saingan berat salah satunya karena -

.

 _1 tahun yang lalu gua udah naksir dia duluan dari pertama masuk gerbang gua di notice malah si cebol yang notaben anak baru malah di notice duluan. yang bikin gua tambah jengkel dia malah jadi wakilnya. kokoro gua lelah ngelihat mereka sering bersama terus gua kapan, gua kan juga pengen uhuk uhukan. kapan lo notice gua sih ! sakit hati gua please notice ...notice..._

.

" Haizaki-kun…."  
.

Haizaki yang melamun bahkan tidak sadar dari tadi Kuroko memanggil namanya.  
.

" Haizaki…Haizaki-kun sedang apa disini " surai biru kelabu itu menatap Haizaki dengan datar.  
.

KYAAAA!  
.

Mulut Haizaki langsung di bekap Kuroko agar tidak mengganggu murid yang lain. Untung saja dua orang yang sedang di amatinya tidak mendengar jeritan Haizaki yang terlewat alay tadi. Haizaki yang sudah tenang menepis tangan Kuroko lalu duduk lesu di tembok.  
.

" Jangan muncul tiba-tiba Kuroko " jawab Haizaki lemas . Kuroko menatap Haizaki dengan heran lalu beralih menatap Nijimura dan Akashi yang sedang mengobrol di sana . Kuroko kini tau alasan mengapa Haizaki bersikap seperti ini.  
.

" Haizaki-kun menyukai Nijimura senpai?" ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.  
.

 **DEG!**  
.

Jantung Haizaki rasanya ingin meletus mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Kuroko. Tentu Haizaki tidak ingin mengakuinya walaupun itu benar.  
.

" Konyol heh sumpah konyol sekali untuk apa aku menyukai kapten monyong. " kelit Haizaki dengan wajah sok tidak jual mahal.  
.

" Mereka terlihat serasi ya " imbuh Kuroko sambil meminum Milk Shake di tangannya.  
.

 _SERASI! Maksudmu cebol dengan orang tinggi itu kau anggap serasi . Hello matamu tidak bermasalahkan Kuroko.  
._

" Mereka serasi ya aku baru tau lo hahahahahaha" kata Haizaki tapi dalam hatinya rasanya pengen nangis, sekali lagi kokoro Haizaki tidak kuat .  
.

" Kenapa tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu Haizaki-kun " kata Kuroko sekarang beralih posisi duduk di sebelah Haizaki .  
.

" Kau tahu sendiri dia selalu mengabaikanku jelas aku di tolak olehnya " Haizaki berbicara lirih dan tanpa sadar mengiyakan apa pertanyaan sebelumnya dari Kuroko.  
Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk bahu Haizaki, " Berjuanglah Haizaki-kun , Kapten pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya "

EH!

" Bukan! barusan aku bicara apa sih sial! "

Haizaki salah tingkah karena keceplosan bicara. Haizaki bangkit berdiri dan tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Nijimura. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Haizaki memerah entah kenapa rasanya sungguh sangat malu. Tanpa aba-aba Haizaki kabur menjauh dari kelas Nijimura. Nijimura memperhatikannya dengan kebingungan.

" Bukankah yang barusan Haizaki?" tanya Nijimura pada Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
Akashi menatap arah yang di tuju sang kapten dan melihat sosok yang mirip Haizaki berlari keluar gerbang.  
.

" Tch! Apa dia akan bolos lagi . dasar menyusahkan ." ucap Nijimura sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi nomor Haizaki.  
.

Akashi masih terdiam memperhatikan tingkah sang kapten yang mirip seperti bapaknya Haizaki. Akashi hanya heran kenapa kapten sangat peduli pada Haizaki.  
.

Akashi tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis.

.

* * *

Haizaki berlari hingga sampai di depan taman sekolah, Bahkan dia tidak peduli dari tadi _Bulukbeary_ nya berbunyi .  
Haizaki mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal –sengal. Menyentuh dadanya, dia sangat yakin jantungnya sekarang berdebar hebat.

Haizaki sangat lelah ,sungguh lelah menyimpan rasa seperti ini. Dia berharap tanpa perlu memberitahu isi hatinya sang kapten mengerti.  
Dia lelah mengkode yang berujung tanpa kepekaan. Haizaki lelah bersikap liar , Haizaki lelah di pukuli, Haizaki lelah hanya berstatus kouhai .  
Haizaki menginginkan lebih , lebih dari status kouhai biasa. Dia ingin Nijimura melihatnya sebagai seorang yang pantas bersanding dengannya, dia ingin Nijimura melihatnya dari hati ke hati. Haizaki sudah kehabisan cara bahkan lebih sulit dari menggoda teman wanitanya.  
.

" Aku menyukainya. Benar aku sangat sangat menyukainya" ucap Haizaki pelan , namun hal itu tidak akan pernah dia ucapkan pada sang kapten yang sangat di cintainya.

" Menyukai siapa? "

terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

.  
DEG!

Haizaki terkejut mendengar suara mirip sang kapten , mungkinkah dia bermimpi. Haizaki menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari sosok kasat mata itu. Haizaki menemukan sosok Nijimura berdiri di belakangnya .

" Apa!" ucapnya gugup.

" Barusan kau bilang suka siapa?" tanya Nijimura kemudian duduk di sebelah Haizaki.

" Bukan urusanmu." Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya.

Nijimura memperhatikan Haizaki lekat-lekat, ada yang berbeda darinya hari ini .

" Pfft..."

Haizaki reflek menoleh , " Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya Haizaki bingung

" Apa-apaan penampilanmu ini huh kau mau nglenong kau membuatku merinding sekarang Haizaki."

 **JLEP!**

Kokoro Haizaki sakit mendengar ucapan Nijimura. Lebih menyakitkan mana kita sudah berusaha mengubah penampilan demi menarik perhatian seseorang yang kau cinta namun tidak di hargai.

" Kau bisa membuat ayam-ayam di sini ayanan mendadak " Nijimura terkekeh.

Haizaki menahan gemerutuk giginya, di cengkramnya rumput tak berdosa di sebelahnya.

" Apa menurutmu itu lucu." Nijimura menghentikan tawanya begitu dengar nada bicara Haizaki berubah,  
" Memang kenapa dengan penampilanku, aku memang tidak sebaik dan sekeren Akashi, aku juga tidak sepintar Midorima atau yang lainnya tapi aku juga punya hati. orang sepertimu yang di sukai banyak orang tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! memang kau siapa? kau tak berhak menghinaku... "  
Kali ini nada bicara Haizaki meninggi. Luapan emosi yang selama ini dia pendam seolah memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di isi hatinya.

" Aku hanya penasaran orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga." Nijimura tersenyum kecut, " Kau bilang tentang perasaan? perasaan seperti apa jelaskan padaku sekarang." Nijimura menatap Haizaki tajam seolah matanya ingin menerobos masuk mengobrak abrik seluruh hatinya. Haizaki terdiam sesaat mencoba mengatur kata dan menyiapkan batinnya.

" A-aku s-su " Haizaki memberi jedah ucapannya, memperhatikan wajah Nijimura terlihat serius menunggu ucapannya, Haizaki blank pikirannya buyar ,membuatnya semakin grogi, " tau ah" balasnya pasrah.

" Aku mendengarnya dengan serius jadi jelaskan padaku dengan benar bodoh." Nijimura memukul kepala Haizaki cukup keras hingga membuat Haizaki meringis.

"Aku menyukaimu!"  
sambar Haizaki dengan cepat. Haizaki membuang muka ingin rasanya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sumur, mengubur tubuhnya ke tanah dalam keadaan hidup-hidup bila perlu.

"Huh?" Nijimura mematung , mencoba mengorek kedalam telinganya berharap sesuatu mengganjal telinganya. Hampir terjadi jedah cukup lama , tiba-tiba,

" HAHAHA!" Nijimura tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Haizaki barusan. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya seolah pernyataan serius Haizaki di anggap lelucon.

" Mati saja ." ucap Haizaki lalu berdiri bersiap meninggalkankan tempat itu , tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Nijimura.

" Apa lagi yang kau inginkan huh! Belum puas menghinaku" tanpa sadar air matanya menetes , rasanya sungguh menyakitkan , Haizaki hanya ingin mendapat balasan bukannya hinaan.

Tangan Nijimura menarik tangan Haizaki hingga membuat tubuhnya tertunduk. Dengan cepat di kecupnya bibir Haizaki. Mata Haizaki melotot mendapat serangan tiba-tiba ini. Pikirannya belum bisa jernih , Haizaki diam membiarkan bibirnya tersentuh bibir Nijimura. Membiarkan sentuhan lembut dan begitu hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Haizaki bisa merasakan rasa mint dari kecupan itu hingga membuatnya ingin menangis namun kali ini tangisan bahagia. Keduanya berciuman hampir 5 menit lalu Nijimura menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.  
.

" Tatap mataku jika ingin mengatakan cinta bodoh" di sentilnya dahi Haizaki pelan , Haizaki mengusap dahinya dan menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Aku sudah melakukannya tadi" ucapnya lirih .

" Mana aku tidak mendengarnya" Nijimura menyuruh Haizaki duduk, keduanya saling berhadapan .

" Ulangi aku tidak menerima pernyataan yang setengah-setengah." Nijimura menyeringai puas.

" Apa?tidak mau." Haizaki menoleh ke arah lain.

" Cepat" Nijimura makin tidak sabaran, Haizaki mengambil nafas jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

" Uhm.. Ssu- Suki desu. " Wajah Haizaki semakin merona.

" Pfft iya kau manis sekali Haizaki, mana mungkin aku menolakmu "  
.

Nijimura memeluk Haizaki penuh hangat. Haizaki tidak mampu menolaknya lagi . Keduanya berciuman kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

.

 ** _" Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah demi menggapaimu karena aku yakin tuhan pasti akan memberi jawaban terbaik atas usahaku."_**

* * *

 **TAMAT  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semua aduh lama banget gak update , mohon maaf ya banyak sekali kesibukan di duta yang gak bisa di tinggal (INI SERIUS ). Karya Ini juga ku tulis lama sebelum jealous dan baru di share disini daripada nganggur di lappy tersayang . gila kayaknya makin jarang banget yang nulis NIJIHAI author jadi kekurangan asupan :P . setidaknya semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian yang merindukan pasangan pelangi Nijimurax Haizaki.** **Tinggalkan komentar atau ingin request sesuatu. Please jangan tanyakan cerita yang lain lagi proses terutama Jealous karena bakalan di update sekitar oktober – november/di tabok . SANKYU**

PS : pengen banget bikin rate M tapi lagi puasa :*)/slap

See You Next Story -go go-go-go


End file.
